dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins of character names in Dragon Ball
This is a list of origins of character names in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Each character's name, particularly their original Japanese name, is a pun on regular words, often the names of various foods. Races * Saiyan (Saiya-jin) - In Japanese, saiya is formed by rearranging the syllables of the Japanese word yasai which means "vegetable". * Tuffle (Tsufuru-jin) - In Japanese, tsufuru is formed by rearranging the syllables of the Japanese word furutsu which means "fruit". * Namekian (Nameksei-jin) - In Japanese, namek is a shortening of the Japanese word namekuji which means "slug". * Majin - Can be translated as "demon", ma-'' being derived from the Japanese word 'ma'zoku'', meaning demon. Saiyans All full-blooded Saiyans' names are puns on various vegetable names. * Vegeta (Bejīta) - The first six letters of "vegetable". * Tarble (Tāburu) - Believed to be taken in English as 'Table', making this name another a pun on "vegetable", particularly its last five letters. Curiously, this would mean both Tarble and his brother Vegeta's names pun "vegetable". * Bardock (Bādakku) - A pun on a Japanese root vegetable, a "dock". * Kakarot (Kakarotto) - Goku's birth name, an interesting mutation of "carrot". * Nappa - A Chinese term for greens in general, particular "cabbage". * Raditz (Radditsu) - Derives from "radish". * Broly (Burorī) - A pun on "broccoli". * Paragus (Paragas) - In Japanese, a loose translation of "asparagus" (in the English dub, the name uses the same spelling as the word, sans the 'as-'). * Shugesh (Panbukin) - In Japanese, panbukin is a pun on "pumpkin". * Fasha (Seripa) - In Japanese, formed by rearranging the letters in "parsley". * Toma (Tora) - A shortening of "tomato". * Borgos (Totepo) - A pun on "potato". * Turles (Tāresu) - In Japanese, formed by rearranging the syllables in "lettuce". * Brocco - A pun on "broccoli", as with Broly's name. * Pumpkin (Saegi) - A pun on "pumpkin", as with Shugesh's Japanese name. * Zorn - A pun on "corn". Namekians * King Piccolo (Pikkoro Daimao) - Named after a musical instrument, a piccolo, which is a small flute. Ironically, King Piccolo can't stand high-pitched or whistling sounds, like all other Namekians. In Namekkugo, the Namekian language, piccolo means "another world". * Piccolo (Pikkoro Ja.) - Same as King Piccolo. * Piano - Named after the musical instrument. * Tambourine (Tanbarin) - Named after the musical instrument. * Cymbal (Shinbaru) - Named after the musical instrument. * Drum (Doramu) - Named after the musical instrument. * Kami - Kami means "god" in Japanese. * Lord Slug - Named after "slug". * Dende - Derives from denden-mushi which is Japanese for "snail". * Cargo - A pun on the French word escargot, which means "snail". * Nail - Most likely a pun on "snail" (may also mean "nail", as in 'hammer and nails'). Majins * Bibidi - Is a part of a Disney (Cinderella) reference, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!". * Babidi - Is a part of a Disney (Cinderella) reference, "Bibbidi-'Bobbidi'-Boo!". * Majin Buu - Is a part of a Disney (Cinderella) reference, "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-'Boo'!". * Dabura (Dābura) - Derives from the famous incantation, "Abraca'dabra'". Humans * Goku (Gokū) - Kakarot's new name, given by Grandpa Gohan. It is a translation of the Chinese name Sun Wukong, the protagonist of Journey to the West, meaning "Monkey King". Kū is also Japanese for "sky". * Gohan - Japanese for "rice" or dishes; foods in general. * Goten - Ten is Chinese for "sky" but also means heaven/afterlife in Japanese. * Chi-Chi - Japanese for "milk" and "father". Also a Japanese slang term for "breasts". * Master Roshi/Turtle Hermit (Muten Rōshi/''Kame-Sen'nin'') - In Japanese, kame means "turtle", and sennin are ascetic Taoist hermits of legend who are said to have magical powers, animal familiars, and extraordinarily long life. Thus, Kame-Sen'nin literally means "Turtle Hermit". Rōshi is Japanese for the Chinese word laoshi which means "teacher". * Jackie Chun - Master Roshi's alias, a pun on "Jackie Chan". * Yamcha (Yamucha) - A pun on dim sum in Chinese, a kind of appetizer, dumpling. * Krillin (Kuririn) - Kuri or kurumi is Japanese for "chestnut". This is Akira Toriyama's joke about Krillin's lack of hair. Rin (-lin) derives from the word "shao'lin'". * Marron - French word for "chestnut". * Maron - Likely meaning "chestnut", as with Marron. * Tien Shinhan (Tenshinhan) - Derives from the Chinese term tien chun fan, meaning "fried rice" or some kind of rice meal. * Chiaotzu (Chaozu) - Japanese translation of gyoza or jiaozi in Chinese, it means "sticker" or "dumpling". * Bulma (Buruma) - Means "bloomers". Also Japanese for short gym shorts worn by girls. * Dr. Briefs - Pun on "briefs", a type of men's underwear. * Trunks (Torankusu) - Boy's underwear, gym shorts, also known as boxers. * Bulla (Bura) - In Japanese, a women's bra. * Pan - A double pun deriving from the Pan of Greek mythology, but also meaning "bread" in Japanese and Spanish. Her name continues both her father's food-based name and her mother's religion-based name. * Hercule (Mr. Satan) - Mr. Satan, the character's name in the Japanese dub and English films, simply refers to the Satan, Devil. * Videl (Bīderu) - Formed by rearranging the letters in the word "devil". * Sharpener (Sharpner) - His name derives from a (pencil) "sharpener" accessory. * Erasa - Her name derives from an "eraser" accessory. * Launch (Ranchi) - In Japanese, named after the word "lunch". * Lime - Named after the fruit "lime". * Yajirobe (Yajirobē) - Named after a Japanese balancing toy, yajirobē. * Sno - Named after the word "snow". * Ranfan - The words ran and fuan are respectively Japanese for "lingerie" and "foundation garments". Frieza's clan * Frieza (Furīza) - A pun on "freezer". * Cooler (Kūra) - A pun on "cooler". * King Cold (Korudo Daiō) - Also refers to low temperatures. Frieza's henchmen * Appule (Apūru) - Named after the fruit "apple". * Blueberry - Named after the fruit. * Cui (Kiwi) - A pun on the fruit "kiwi". * Dodoria - A pun on the fruit "durian". * Goose - Possibly named after the word "goose". * Namole - Possibly a pun on "guacamole", an avocado-based food dip. * Pomegren - A pun on the fruit "pomegranate". * Raspberry - Named after the fruit. * Zarbon (Zābon) - A pun on the fruit "pomelo". * Zeso - A pun on "espresso". * Abo - A pun on "avo'cado". * Kado - A pun on "avo'cado". * Aka (Abo Kado) - The fusion of Abo and Kado, called by this name by Gotenks, his name is also a pun on "avocado". Dodoria's Elite (Dodoria no Seiei) * Commander Cado - A pun of "avocado". * Boysenberry - Named after the fruit. * Grepe - A pun on "grape". * Tanger - A pun on the fruit "tangerine". Ginyu Force (Ginyū Tokusentai) All members of the Ginyu Force are named after dairy products in the Japanese dub. * Captain Ginyu (Ginyū Taichō) - A pun on the Japanese word gyunyu which means "milk". * Burter (Bāta) - A pun on "butter". * Guldo (Gurudo) - A pun on the Japanese word yogurudo which means "yogurt". * Jeice (Jīsu) - A pun on the word "cheese". In English dubs, his localized name may be a pun on "juice". * Recoome (Rikūmu) - Formed by rearranging the letters in the Japanese word kurīmu, meaning "cream". Cooler's henchmen Cooler's henchmen are named after condiments and salad dressings. * Captain Salza (Sauza Taichō) - A pun on the Spanish sauce "salsa". * Dore (Dōre) - Derives from the "saradore" salad dressing. * Neiz (Neizu) - A pun on "mayonnaisse". Garlic Jr.'s henchmen Garlic Jr.'s henchmen are named after condiments and spices. * Garlic Jr. (Gaarikku Jyunia) - A pun on the spice "garlic". Dead Zone (Ora no Gohan o Kaese!!) * Ginger - Named after the spice. * Sansho - Japanese word for "Sichuan pepper". Garlic Jr. Saga * Mustard - Named after the condiment. * Salt - Named after the spice. * Spice - Named after the spice. * Vinegar - Named after the condiment. Turles' henchmen * Amond - A pun of "almonds". * Cacao - A pun of "cocoa". * Daiz - Japanese for "soya bean". * Rasin - A pun of "raisins". Kai understudies * Arqua - Named after aqua, "water". * Caterpy - A pun on "caterpillar". * Froug - Named after the word "frog". * Olibu - A pun on "olive". * Pikkon (Paikuhan) - Literally means "pork-rib rice". * Papoi - Possibly a pun on the fruit "papaya". Animals * Puar (Pūaru) - A pun on the Chinese word puh er, a type of tea. * Oolong (Ūron) - Derives from the Chinese word wulong, which is "amber tea". * Bubbles - Possibly a reference to American entertainer Michael Jackson's own pet monkey of the same name. * Korin (Karin) - Derives from karin, the Japanese name for the fruit "chinese quince". His tower, the "Korin Tower" (Karin-tō), is a play on a type of fried dough cake called "karinto" (karintō). Due to the English dubs, his name is also considered to be a pun on "corn". Miscellaneous * Flying Nimbus (Kinto'un) - In Japanese, probably meaning "candy cloud", kinto meaning "candy" and no'un''' meaning "cloud". * Emperor Pilaf (''Pirafu) - His name is a type of rice dish. * Tapion - A pun on "tapioca". * Baby (Bebi) - A pun on "baby". * Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Lists From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.